Report 1463
Special Report #1463 Skillset: Knighthood Skill: DamagedLimbs Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Feb 2016 Furies' Decision: Already reviewed and/or by Ieptix in announce #2589. Problem: Broken limbs used to be on mending salve, which had properties different to the ice salve which replaced it. For starters, if one applied mending to a body part and it cured no affliction, it would not consume salve balance. Secondly, mending was applied to ARMS or LEGS, rather than RARM/LARM/RLEG/LLEG, as it is now with ice salve, which meant that if you had a mending affliction on either leg or arm, you could APPLY MENDING TO ARMS and successfully cure it as soon as you got a symptom line for it. With restorativeice, if there are situations where a damagedlimb is hidden or not made clear which side it is on, you would absolutely need to diagnose to catch it or add a little more work into your curing system, where you wouldn't before with mending salve. In addition, presumptively applying ice now is not as innocuous as before, as now it consumes balance regardless of if an affliction was cured or not. The biggest issue behind this problem is that the old symptom lines for broken limbs were retained. The ones that are specifically problematic are the ones which reference a single limb being broken, but not which side. These are (1): "You must have two good legs to do that." and (2) "Both your arms must be free and functioning to do that." This report just aims to make things easier for system coders again and make things smoother and less clunky overall. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: If you have one arm that is not healthy (e.g. damaged, mutilated, clamped etc.), have the symptom line be "Your left/right arm must be free and functional to do that." instead of "Both your arms must be free and functioning to do that." If both arms are not healthy, use the line of "As both your arms are dysfunctional, you cannot do that." Similarly, if one leg is not healthy, always show the line "Your left/right leg must be free and functional in order to do that." and if both legs are unhealthy, show the line "Both of your legs are dysfunctional and thus you cannot carry out that action." 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Have new symptom lines for damagedlimbs and mutilatedlimbs altogether. One damagedlimb will show "As your left/right arm/leg is crippled, you cannot do that." and two damagedlimbs show "As both your arms/legs are crippled, you cannot do that." One mutilatedlimb will show "As your left/right arm is completely mutilated, you cannot do that." and two mutilatedlimbs will show "You cannot do that as both your arms/legs are completely mutilated." 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Make applying ice to a completely healthy limb not take ice balance. Player Comments: ---on 2/27 @ 19:15 writes: I support all the solutions but I think some combination of sol. 1 and sol.2 is what is needed to actually address the problem. Hiding a break is fine but you should know when you actually attempt to use the limb which limb it is. ---on 3/12 @ 12:52 writes: Solution 3 is alright, but Solution 1 and 2 would be better. ---on 3/13 @ 23:48 writes: Yeah sure to 1 and 2